Elfaba and Feyero
by HC0
Summary: Elfaba and Feyero are in luv but Galinda luvs Feyero. wat will happen? HCO's frrst tribute to badfic. So r&r but be nice plz thnx.
1. Chapter 1

im HaChosneOne, i luv the play wicked and idina and kristen and everything about it! im thirteen and i want to be a real qwiter when i grow up so reviews will be good but remember this is my first fic so be nice, plz thnx :)

* * *

ELFABA AND FEYERO

By

HACHOSENONE

* * *

"elfy now that we're friends I've decided to make you my new projerct." Said Galinda Upland.

"Oh you really don't have to do that." Said Elfaba Throp.

"I know! Thats what makes me so nice." Galinda smiled and started to jump around and sing while she gave Elfaba a make over.

_This is ridiculis _thought Elfaba, she didn't want to be pinkified. But then she thought _but what if it makes Feyero like me?_ Because that night she'd started to think that he was kinda hot (A/N: And he so is lol!) _and he likes galinda now becuase shes pretty but maybe if she makes pretty hell like _ me so she let Galinda do her (A/N: But not THAT way lol).

"Oh miss Elfy your beautiful" said Galinda as she took a pink flower clip out of her long, curly blond hair. she leaned over and clipped it into Elfaba's hair which was long and black and strait but now it was wavy because it was usualy in a long braid. Galinda gave Elfaba a miror and Elfabalooked at it. "I have to go she said and ran out.

I wonder why she ran out Galinda thought . But then she looked into the miror and smiled. "Hello" she said and then jumped onto the bed and sang "BUT NOT QUITE A POPLAR AS MEEEEE!!"

The next day Elfaba came to class wearing different clothes, a white jacket with dark trim, a black skirt a little longer on one side, different tall black boots, and her hare was down with the pink flower clip. _There's Feyero!_ She thought. She did what Galinda did: "Toss toss!" she cried and threw her hair around.

"Fiyero Tiguler looked at her weird. "You've been…Galindified!" He Said. But he thought privately _Hey she's hott!_ _Maybe I should ask her out._

Then dr. Dilamond came in and started to talk but then two official men burst in. "WE ARE AGENTS OF THE OWNDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!" they said and took him away despite Elfabas fevered protests.

Then a new teacher came in. "This is a cage." He said. There was a lion cub in the cage and he started to torchure it. "STOPIT!" Yelled Elfaba and then almost everyone but Feyero started to jump around as bright light flashed. Then she and Feyero grabd the cub's cage and ran out.

They came out next to a lake with a rbidge and green grass and red flowers (A/N: POPPIES! Hey cool, I just realizd ithat!). Feyero put down the cub.

"your bleeding." Said Elfaba. She touched his face and it was like a spark! An electric jolt jumped between them and they looked at each other in schock for a minute.

Then it became too much to beer and Feyero grabbed Elfaba and kissed her passionately. Then they broke apart. "WE shouldn't have done that." Said Elfaba. "Galinda's your girlfreind."

"No. I don't car." Gasped Feyero. "I love you." And it was true—he did.

And so did Elfaba. "Well we'll see." She said. And then she ran away.

Feyero looked after her….

* * *

Yay they kissed! But what happens next? Review and youll see!

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Ow. That pained my brain (and it gets even worse later on). You know, it actually takes thought to write decent badfic…I have new disrespect. And it's hard to create typos…So review plzthnx? U know u want more :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back see what happens next! And thanx to the ppl who reviewed it really means a lot to me to have the good awthrs like it. thanx.

* * *

"now I'm assigning you all to groups for this project." Said the teacher in class the next day. "Galinda Upland and Bok…Elfaba Throp and Feyero Tiguler…"

They looked at each other in shock. How were they supposed to do this? But maybe it was good.

"So what should we do the project on?" Asked Feyero to Elfaba.

"Animal Rights!" she said firmly.

He nodded. "that sounds good." He said. "so we'll meet tonight."

"how about the lirbary?"

"ok." He said.

"oh Elfy its so cute your doing the project with my boyfriend!" Squeeled Galinda Upland. "Bok is so ew. But at least you and feyero wont get together." She giggled.

Elfy's heart jumped.

* * *

"what?" said Feyero that night.

"yes the librarys closed." Said the libarian.

"but then were are whe supposed to study?" Said Elfaba.

"I don't know—oh! How about my dorm?" Said Feyero.

"ok." Said Elfy.

They went to his room and closed the door behind them and started to study.

"this is stupid." Said Feyero suddenly. _Why should I pretend not to love hre?_"I love you." So he kissed her passionately.

"oh feyero!"Elfaba gasped. She kised him bakc.

Then they started to french kiss and she moaned (A/N: good, right?).

"no we cant." Said Feyero gasping. "we can't…"

"yes…" Moaned Elfaba. "yeeromyheroe oh yes.!"

"i don't want to hurt you."

"you won't and anyway I don't care." She moaned. "i want you."

"ok then." He said and caried her to the bed…

"we shouldn't have done that." She said when they were done making love passionately.

"you agreed…" Said Feyero.

"but we stil shouldn't." Said Elfaba jumping out of bed. She grabbed her clothes. "I have to go." _The last time I said that was to Galinda! Oh shell be so angry at me!_

She ran out of the room.

_Uh-oh did I do the wrong thing_? Thought Feyero.

* * *

Galinda was in bed reeding Seventeen and wearing a bright pink sexy (A/N: but not like elfy and feyero lol!) nitegoun with pink lace around the edges and little red roses emboiderd when Elfaba came in. Elfaba didn't like seventeen but Galinda did cuz she's popular. "oh hi Elfy." She said. "did you and Feyero have a good time working together?"

Elfaba's face turned bright maroon. _Uh-huh. _ "Uh…we worked!" she yelled and then put on her boring black nitegoun and got into bed and pretended to snoor and be asleep.

The next morning she through up.

* * *

**Let me define a few terms, as there seems to have been misunderstanding:**

**Badfic- Terrible fic with the above-illustrated typos, awful misspellings, lack of basic knowledge, and so on. The only word that will ever be spelled correctly is "passionately" as in, "They kissed passionately". Everything else in the dictionary, even "sex", is up for error.**

**Troll- Intentionally awful or offensive fic; fic that is "trolling" for flames.  
**

**Crackfic- fic that must have been written while the author was on said drug.  
**

**I apologize to the offended thirteen-year-olds. And this fic is not digging into my time; indeed, I wrote it because I had a few spare hours and was suffering writer's block on my other stories.**

**And a word from the badfic author: well if u dont like it then y r u readng it stop flaming me!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want to brag but ppl really seem to lik this stroy so why not put me on the award thing for wicked I'd feel so good!

* * *

"Are you alrigt Elfy?" Said Galinda 3 days later.

"I think so why?" She asked.

"Because you'v been barfing a lot." ?She said.

"Well maybe I'm sick then" she said.

Feyero walked by and they avoided each others gaze. IT had been awkward the last few days and they hadn't done any work.

"It's ok." And then the thought came to her. _Oh no could I be pregnitt?"_ she thought. She ran out of the room.

"Elfy!" called Glinda. "were are you going."

"I need to get something said Elfy trying not to gasp.

A 1/2 hour later she sat on the bathroom looking at the pregnitzy tesy. It was affirmitive. _Oh no_ she thought and started to cry. What should she do? She didn't want to get an aborshin but she was scared to tell her father she was pregnit.. _I guess I'll just have to live. Maybe Feyero will help. She sniffed._

That night she couldn't look at Galind ad.

* * *

"Feyero I have bad news." She said the next day. "Can I tell you after class?"

"ok." He said.

After class he asked her what the bad news was.

"I'm pregnit." She said.

"WHAT?" He yelled (A/N: and I don't blame him so would I have)

"I'm pregnit" she said again. "its true I passed the test."

_Well maybe I'll be funny_ .Thought Feyero and so he said "well you always pass tests."

Then Elfy had a mood swing and started to cry.

"I'm Sorry !" said Feyero and hehugged her. "its gonna be alright."

"but what about my fahter?"

"we'll well deal with him ok?"

She nodded and said "how about nessa Rose?"

"You should tell her."

"And Galinda?"

He gulped.

"Nessy I have somethng to tell you." Said Ellfaba to essa Rose.

"What is it" asked Nessa Rose.

"I'm pregnit she said.

"YOURE WHAT?" NESSA Rose's face turned red-purple-white and she almost stood up (A/N: wow it's a miracul! Lol :)) "you did a bad thing elfydads gonna kill uyo."

Elfaba's eyes streamed. "I know." she sobbed. "but I love it already." She put her hand on the small bump that had already startd to grow. "Nessa Rose please forgive me."

Nessa Rose's heart got soft at her sisters painful ayngush. "ok I guess so." She said and smiled. "Hey cool I'm gonna to be a aunt."

* * *

Back in the dorm Galinda was singing Popular and looking for her red lipstcki tube that she'd dropd under the bed. Then she axcidently knocked over Elfaba's pillo. A green book with a green ribbon marker and no key in the opened up lock fell out. A dairy!

_Elfabakeeps a dairy?_ Thought Galinda. _I'll read it._ It wasn't so nice of her especially if Elfy's her friend and pregnit but she did it anywayBecuase she was curiis and uninformd. So she opened it to a random page and guess what it said!

* * *

Oooh, cliffy!


	4. Chapter 4

_Dead dairy_: it said

_Uh-oh. I'm really pregnit. What wil Fiyero say?_

Galina dropped the dairy. _Elfaba and Feyero had sex_! She thought. A tear rolled down her white cheek. _He doesn't love me. My own bestest firend!" _She started to cry.

Just then Elfaba came in. She saw Galinda crying and the dairy and put 2 and 2 together to make 4. "You read my dairy!"

Galinda loked up. "your pregnit!"

Elfaba's eyes got big.

"how could you?"

now Elfaba started to cry. "I didn't mean it!" she sobbed. "Feyero's sorry too. but we're in love. It was htat day with the loin cub and the makeuver."

"I touhhg t he loved me." Said Galinda.

"I did to until he kissed me said elpfaba.

_He really does love her andshe really loves him and if I really love him and her I should letthem love ech other. _Thought Galinda and so she said "Elfy it's ok."

Elfaba looked up. "Really?"

Galinda nodded and Elfaba hugged her. "Tank you Galinda for being such a good friend."

"Oh its nothing" she said. "You're my firned and I love you (A?N: But not in THAT way lol cuz gelfy's so gros!). I have been changed for good so I for give you."

They hugged again.

"can I feel?" SaidGalinda and put her hand on elfy's stomach. Then she giggled. "I feel it she said. "like a butterf"ly

Elfaba smilesds itherialy.

* * *

But it wasn't so lucky with her father. "HOW COULD YOU!" He yelled over the phone. "YOUVE BROUHT SHAME ON THE WHORE ENTIRE FAMILY. YOU SLUT.!? " and then he hung up.

Galinda comfurted her sobbing friend. "don't worry" she said. "its just the shock. He'll get over it. after all I idd and everyones follows the POPULAR PEPLE!" she sang and walltsd out.

"he won't he'll always hate me and he'll kick me out" whaled Elfaba.

Feyero hugged her. "don't worrt." He said. "Galinda's right he'll be better. And I love you forever" He kissed her passionately and it made her feel better.

"you'll even love me when I'm fat?" she sniffed.

"of course especially cuz I love our baby." Said he.

"so even if I look like Bella in the book twilite when she has renesmee you'll still love me? O Feyero even though Edward's perfect youre even perfecter!" And they kissed.

* * *

OMG I HEART TWOILITE! STEHPHENIE MEYER IS SO AWESOME AND GENYIUS AND EDWARD IS SO HOT! BUT NOT AS HOT AS FEYERO LOL.


	5. Chapter 5

So it went ok. Sometimes she felt tired and naushis but it gotbetter later.

The teachers were upset at first but then they were ok and after a while the other kids stopped teasing Elfaba about being fat (because she really was).

Galinda was happy because she got to taek Elfaba to buy maternity clothes and things for the baby.

Feyero took her out to eat weerd foods for the werd cravings she had.

Then one day they were sitting in a resterunt (Elfaba's chair was pushed way back to maek room for her HUGE stomick) and eating (A/N: Don't ASK what elfy was eating lol) and talking.

Suddenly there was a rip and a splash. They looked at the floor and it's dry surfis was all flooded! Then Elfaba felt horrible pane all over her.

"FEYERO MY WATER JUST BROKE!"


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter was hard it took a long tmie to rite.

* * *

They ran back to shiz as fast as they could and ran to the hospital wing. Elfaba took her clothes off and put on a hospitul goun and got into a bed. "this is all your fault!" she yelled at Feyero.

He winsed and she squeezd his hand and screamed and yeld and cryed at the conchractxsn. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!" She wept. "it hurts! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"just keep pushing." He said.

"I AM! I AAAAAHHHHHHH!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"PUSH!"

"AAAHHH!!"

"PUSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"PUSH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"PUSH!" Said Feyero and Elfaba did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!1!" Elfaba screamde and pushed as hard as she could and then somthing came out of her and started to cry and the docter held it up.

It? No, THEM!

"congrjulashins its a boy and a girl he said!" (A/N: I couldn't decide so I did one of eaxh, good idea right?)

"their so butiful" Elfaba sobbed as the were delivered into her arms and a surge of mothrley love and emotion overwelmed her. She touched them and said "Hello I'm your momy." And then they smiled at her! "Oh feyero their perfect."

Feyero nodded a solitary shiny crystol tear rold down his checks as he watched the babys brestfeed on her. "Wat t do you want to call them?"

"Fay." She Said. "And Leer." (A/N: could s/o tel me why their always caled that)

"I like them to. Elfy I have something to ask you."

Elfaba looked and gasped. He was nealing next to her holding a dimuand ring! "Elfy will you marry me?"

She sobbed even harder. "Yes I will!"

Thay kissed passionately.

And they lived happily ever after!

The end.

* * *

wow i finsihsed a hole chapter storey! thanx to revyewrs! :)

* * *

**Thank Greg, it's over! I had fun, but it still hurt to write—to the point where my mind said "AAAAAAHHHHH!!" and I said to my fingers over the keyboard "PUSH!" and the computer said "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"…. **


End file.
